Concession: Lonely Woman's Redoubt
by MindOutOfMine
Summary: Even though she has a boyfriend and friends now, Amy still feels quite alone. But she's learned that fantasy can be a nice distraction. Note: These are stories written by Amy during my other story Concession. While it's not necessary to read that story in order to enjoy this one, it may be fun to find out where she's coming from with this.
1. Lonely Woman's Redoubt 1

Summary: Even though she has a boyfriend and friends now, Amy still feels quite alone. But she's learned that fantasy can be a nice distraction. Note: These are stories written by Amy during my other story Concession. While it's not necessary to read that story in order to enjoy this one, it may be fun to find out where she's coming from with this.

a/n: This starts at Chapter 6.5 because that is the point during which this writing takes place in the other story. The same goes for any subsequent chapters. The majority of reviewers seemed to think that Amy's fic should simply be included in Concession. However, a kind individual informed me in a PM that the smut in this little story probably shouldn't overshadow what I'm trying to accomplish with Concession. You know who you are. Thanks for the advice! And thanks to everyone else who chimed in with their opinions as well. Anyway, I hope this decision doesn't disappoint too many of you.

Disclaimer: TBBT is not mine.

_**Concession: Lonely Woman's Redoubt**_

_**Chapter 6.5**_

_ Trying to sleep that night had almost been impossible. The couch was comfortable enough, but she knew that her boyfriend was in her bedroom lying in her bed. That simple thought was enough to warm her entire body._

_ (Keep it together, Amy Farrah Fowler. You can do this. It's an innocent sleepover and you're both having a good time in your own ways,) Amy thought. (If you can make it through this weekend, the rest will be easier.)_

_ Yet she was imagining sneaking into her bedroom and sliding underneath the covers with Sheldon. Perhaps he wouldn't wake and, if chance permitted, his hand would brush her thigh. She was getting tingles all over just thinking about it..._

_Why not make her fantasies reality? She gathered her courage and shuffled over to the bedroom door, nearly faltering until she heard him tossing and turning. Nervousness and anticipation trickled down her spine and she stood there in the now opened doorway, wondering whether he was asleep or not._

_ "Amy? What are you doing in here?" Sheldon asked._

_ Amy could barely make out the fact that he had sat upright in the bed. It was much too dark to see anything._

_ "I was having trouble sleeping. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you," Amy replied. She turned on her heels and was about to leave when she was stopped by his voice._

_ "You know, I'm having some trouble sleeping as well," Sheldon said in a small voice. "This being your room and your bed, my olfactory system is being bombarded by your scent."_

_"I thought clean linens would be enough. Maybe I should have used disinfectant," Amy said to him with a frown. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dim light shining in from her bedroom window and she could finally make out some of Sheldon's features. The first thing she noticed was that his eyes shot up at her after her statement._

_ "No, that's not what I mean. I mean that—" Sheldon began. His eyes lowered once again. "I mean that it just feels like you're in the same room with me. In the same bed."_

_"I'm having trouble interpreting your comment," Amy stated. "Especially since you don't like the idea of other people being in bed with you."_

_ "Not until I was surrounded by your intoxicating aroma," Sheldon said._

_"You'll have to speak plainly, Sheldon," Amy insisted._

_ But Sheldon decided not to speak. Instead, he pulled back the covers on one side of the bed. An invitation to join him, no doubt._

_Amy walked over next to the bed, but simply stood beside it at first. "Are you sure about this?"_

_ "Yes. I've been thinking, 'what would it be like if the real Amy were here?' I just want to know what it feels like. Call it scientific curiosity," Sheldon finally explained._

_ Amy stilled for a moment. Wasn't this what she'd been waiting for these past few years? Why was she suddenly hesitant?_

_ "Please, Amy. It's getting cold," Sheldon said._

_ Her hesitation went flying out the window and she immediately climbed into bed with him. Feeling him so close was just about enough to undo her right then and there, but then the unthinkable happened. Her boyfriend slipped an arm around her waist and cuddled closely to her._

_She could feel Sheldon's breath on her cheek and it made her wonder if this was all he wanted to do. Just feel her next to him. Simply hold her in his arms while he slept. That is, until Sheldon's hand began to slowly move up and down her side._

_His long fingers felt like magic at her waist. She knew she didn't have the appropriately named 'hourglass' figure that some girls had. Was he studying her shape?_

_ Those same fingers fell like raindrops to her hip and simply rested there. "Amy, I have a confession to make."_

_ Amy's breath caught in her throat before she was able to respond. "Yes?"_

_ "Those nights when I find myself thinking of you... There's no amount of Kolinahr that can quell my desire," Sheldon admitted._

_ "R-really?"_

_ "When I long for you, a part of me stiffens—" Sheldon began._

_ "Oh, my," Amy gasped._

_ "—and I have no choice but to touch myself. And I imagine it's your hand grasping me. And it all ends as quickly as it begins," Sheldon went on._ _"Don't you see, Amy? I'm afraid that when we do become intimate, I'll disappoint you."_

_ "You said _when_ we become intimate and not _if_ we become intimate," Amy pointed out._

_ "Of course. Eventually it _will_ happen," Sheldon assured her._

_ "Oh, Sheldon. If brevity is your concern, you don't have to worry about that. I probably won't last very long either. I'm already halfway there just from having you touch me of your own free will."_

_There was a long silence between them and they simply enjoyed each other's company and closeness for a moment._

_ "So, you don't mind just starting with a little touching?" Amy asked quietly. "I know you don't want to rush into anything you're uncomfortable with."_

_ Sheldon sighed. "It must be okay. I'm touching you now."_

_ "I mean, more _involved_ touching."_

_ He didn't answer, but the fingers on Amy's hip slowly spidered their way up her side again. She gasped when she felt their warmth touch the side of her breast even through her night gown. So, he was curious about her cleavage?_

_ "You're already getting the hang of second base," Amy murmured._

_ Sheldon didn't comment at first. His fingers simply feathered across the roundness until they found her stiffening nipple. "Lately I've been wondering what they felt like."_

_Amy tried to distract herself by having a conversation with him. "I know they're not as perky as Penny's...," she said sadly._

_ "What does that matter? You're you," Sheldon told her. With that he gave her nipple a light squeeze._

_Amy wasn't sure if that was even a response, but it did somehow get the point across. She hummed contentedly as her boyfriend's thumb flicked across the sensitive nub. Then it occurred to her that he was having all the fun. So, as not to startle him, she slowly moved her hand over to his chest. It wasn't as firm as she imaged the guys on the covers of those romance novels were, but it was her Sheldon and she loved it._

_ That must have been what he meant when he said "You're you." The warmth between her legs fully ignited and she squirmed a bit._

_ "Amy," Sheldon whispered, nearly sending her over the edge._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "There's something I want to do. Something I've been meaning to do but lacked the courage," Sheldon went on, propping himself up on his elbow._

_ She waited for him to continue, but she imagined that he might be uncomfortable._

_ Then he surprised her with a quick peck on the lips. It had lasted for less than a second, but it would definitely live on in her heart and mind for the whole of eternity. It was the first kiss he'd ever given her._

_ "I've thought about it since the first drunken kiss you forced upon me," Sheldon murmured, still leaning above her._

_ Amy looked away and frowned._

_ "The second one was too startling to be a pleasant experience," Sheldon went on._

_ Amy narrowed her eyes and looked back at him. "I was sober."_

_ "Yes, but you were all fired up from whatever it is that tiaras do to women's brains," Sheldon explained._

_ Amy wanted to say something else, but Sheldon planted another, slightly longer kiss upon her lips and her mind went blank._

_ As soon as Sheldon pulled away, Amy leaned up and pressed her lips against his again, hoping he would allow for longer contact._

_ To Amy's surprise, he not only allowed it, but pressed her back down onto the bed with the added pressure. His hand wandered down her side again and moved around to her bottom._

_ She gasped at the almost desperate grip he had on her buttock, so she turned onto her side to allow him easier access. Her lips parted against his and she couldn't seem to stop her tongue from brushing against his bottom lip._

_ A sound escaped Sheldon's throat and it set her whole body on fire with desire. She almost didn't notice that his tongue was now brushing against hers. She'd also missed the fact that the hand that was formerly on her buttock was now reaching down toward the bottom of her night gown._

_ "Your pajamas are too complicated," Sheldon told her. "You should invest in something a little more appropriate if we are to engage in these types of activities."_

_ Amy moaned and tried to help him. "I like my pajamas," she said, eliciting another kiss from him._

_ "I used to, but I don't anymore." Sheldon didn't hesitate to deepen their kiss as he impatiently tugged at her night gown. The moment the clothing got past her waist, the physicist dipped his hand between her legs, carefully stroking her through her already moistened panties._

_ This coerced a loud moan from Amy and she gripped his shirt as if in fear that she would fall off the bed. Her hips moved in counter-rhythm to his fingers for only a moment before she gasped and was overcome by a tidal wave of ecstasy. "Oh, Sheldon." Her orgasm tore through her like no orgasm she'd ever had. Gerard couldn't please her as much as this man's fingers did. Even electrostimulation couldn't compare. She'd warned him that she wouldn't last very long._

_ And perhaps seeing and hearing Amy's pleasure awakened something inside of Sheldon. She'd never heard such a lusty, guttural sound from him and he was rubbing the hardness beneath his pajama pants dangerously close to her soaked panties._

_ She'd barely come down from her euphoria before she realized that Sheldon had finally pulled himself out of his pants and briefs and was pulling her panties down. Suddenly she felt self-conscious and nervous. "W-wait—"_

_ "I would like to, but you have become an assault on my senses, resulting in the loss of control regarding my faculties," Sheldon told her. "I'm thinking with my penis." Once her panties were no longer an issue, he climbed between her thighs and simply rubbed himself against her slick entrance._

_ Heat and want quickly built up in her again as she listened to the low groan coming from her boyfriend's throat. He had changed angles and was now rubbing his length relentlessly between her labia majora, driving her mad. She moaned and lifted her hips, hoping he would do a different kind of driving._

_ "Please," she barely heard him croon._

_ Was he waiting for her permission? Oh, of course. She'd told him to wait. So, she nodded vigorously, running her hands up and down his back._

_ She remembered there being some pain and she'd made a sound that nearly caused Sheldon to put a halt to their union. But she'd reassured him that she was fine. And now all of that was a thing of the past. She was still experiencing a sting of pain, but it was nothing compared to the feel of her boyfriend finally making love to her._

_ Sheldon must have been pretty excited because before she knew it, he was pounding away at her insides like a jackhammer, his face buried in her neck. She could feel his labored breathing and hear his endless, inaudible, inarticulate yammering, impossible to understand, yet somehow it all turned her on even more._

_ Wrapping her legs around his hips, she tried to force him deeper inside her. The pain she'd felt earlier was long forgotten and her own hips ground mercilessly against him._

_ At some point he'd begun chanting, "Oh, Amy" over and over again until his body was seized by what could only be his climax. Feeling him finish inside her summoned that great white light of ecstasy she'd experienced when he first touched her down there, only more intense. Amy clung to him, arms around his back, legs around his hips, until her spasms subsided. Thankfully, she remained blissfully unaware of her own noisy display a moment ago._

_ "Oh, Amy," Sheldon sighed one final time, his face still planted in the crook of her neck. "We should have done this sooner."_

* * *

...End Chapter 6.5...

a/n: To be honest, I almost left this whole thing out altogether, since writing steamier stuff isn't my specialty. This was my first attempt at writing something like this. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and please review.

a/n: Also, Chapter 7 will soon be continued in Concession.


	2. Lonely Woman's Redoubt 2

a/n: Amy's chosen to write this fic as a sequel to her last. Enjoy.

_**Concession: Lonely Woman's Redoubt**_

_**Chapter 13.5**_

_The origin of his voice startled her. After her ability to feel his presence near her during the past weekend, she had no clue that Sheldon was currently standing right behind her, reaching into a cabinet directly above her. She knew her boyfriend and normally he wouldn't ever do something so dangerous. It was enough to make her lose her train of thought entirely. Speechless, she stood beneath him, daring not to move until he was done._

_ Moments passed like hours while she waited, but he didn't go anywhere. Instead, his hands lowered to the counter on either side of her and she heard him inhale, most likely taking in the scent of her shampoo._

_ Amy gasped when she felt Sheldon's hand push her hair over her shoulder and it surprised her even more when he kissed the back of her neck._

_"I couldn't stop thinking about the last time we were in this apartment together," Sheldon finally said, leaning down and nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose._

_ "Oh, Sheldon. Neither could I," Amy sighed, relishing the feel of having him so close to her._

_ "I couldn't wait to see you again, but I feared that if I did, I wouldn't be able to control myself," Sheldon murmured._

_ She suddenly felt his weight upon her, something rigid pressing against her lower back._

_Amy turned around so she could face him and he immediately dipped his head down for a smoldering kiss. She could practically feel the desperation in that kiss and it warmed her from head to toe. Then she had a startling realization. Her boyfriend's fingers were busying themselves with unbuttoning her cardigan._

_"Sheldon! We're in the kitchen," was all Amy said as she put her hands on his to stop him from trying to undress her._

_"We won't get caught. No one else is here," Sheldon told her, leaning down to kiss her neck._

_ Amy allowed him the one kiss, but she wouldn't free his hands from her grasp. She simply shook her head at him and smiled. "Bedroom."_

_ Sheldon, still bombarding her neck with gentle kisses, bobbed his head in agreement._

_After journeying to Amy's bedroom, her boyfriend sat with her on the bed and hung his head._

_ "What's wrong?" Amy asked, still holding his hands._

_ "I have to apologize about my behavior the last time we were together. I wasn't very gentlemanly and I lost control," Sheldon said._

_ "We both lost control," Amy assured him._

_ "Well, we were basically fully clothed still, yet there was so much of you I wanted to explore," Sheldon admitted._

_"It's not too late, you know. I'm right here, so you can explore as much as you want," Amy told him._

_ Sheldon gave a nod and leaned close to her. "Then I'll start here."_

_ To her surprise, he planted a gentle kiss upon her lips. She was sure she would never tire of this as he showed no sign of pulling away. As a matter of fact, he tilted his head and added more pressure._

_Sheldon's fingers made their way back to her cardigan buttons as he continued to kiss her, distracting her by teasing her upper lip with the tip of his tongue. Her outer layer of clothes gave no resistance, her boyfriend's fingers deftly pushing her cardigan aside as he began working on her next layer._

_ Amy, in the meantime, was teasing Sheldon's bottom lip with her tongue while she tried to find a way to take his shirts off without losing contact with his lips. What a tangled mess they had become, attempting to remove each other's clothes. Sheldon let out a frustrated grunt as he broke their kiss and waited for Amy to finish pulling his shirts over his head._

_ He didn't seem to mind sitting there with his upper body exposed, considering he went back to kissing her and working on the buttons of her shirt. He'd finally gotten the final button of her blouse undone only to be faced with a third shirt._

_ "Amy! I forbid you to wear so many layers when I come over. This is your nightgown all over again," Sheldon murmured huskily._

_ Amy began assaulting Sheldon's neck with kisses, forcing a low moan from him. "Then you're really gonna hate the bottom half," she whispered back._

_Amy pushed Sheldon down onto the bed, hiked up her skirt and straddled him. While Sheldon lay there, startled, Amy finished removing her final top. She removed her glasses, grabbed a clip from her nightstand and put her hair up._

_ Her boyfriend, once the initial shock of her sudden actions faded, looked pleased to see her on top of him. "You should wear you hair up more often." Reaching up with both hands, he fingered the material of her bra—a lacey red secret that she'd only shared with Victoria up until this point._

_ "I'll keep that in mind," Amy said. She slowly began moving her hips as she pressed herself against the hardness that was poking at her inner thighs. Suddenly, she wished she weren't wearing so many layers on the lower half of her body. And she sure as shooting wished that she'd taken off Sheldon's pants._

_ She felt Sheldon's hands rove down her body and then plant themselves upon her hips. It seemed his own hips were making an attempt to force his yearning up straight through her tights and panties, his hands gripping her hips ever tighter._

_ "Oh, Amy," her boyfriend moaned, setting her whole body aflame once again. "I need you. I need you now."_

_ As much as hearing him say that made her want to get right to it, she shook her head and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. He tried to lean up and capture her lips for a more passionate kiss, but alas, she'd pulled away. "You haven't done much exploring. Or were you just saying that to get me into bed?"_

_ "I would have done more exploring had you not felt the need to climb on top of me. Quite honestly, you've made me a desperate man," Sheldon told her, all the while working at getting her skirt off._

_ "It's nice to know that I can have that effect on you," she said, moving to help him finish undressing her._

_ "You've had that effect on me for a long time. I'm ashamed to admit that it took so long to make it this far."_

_ He simply watched her as she tossed her tights and panties aside and revealed all of herself to him. Even though he'd seen her naked before, she felt much more exposed now. The way he gazed at her made her even more self-conscious and suddenly she wasn't so eager to climb back on top of him._

_ So instead, she began undoing his pants, which were barely enough to contain his desire. He silently watched her as she slowly stripped the offending material down his long, pale legs and tossed them aside. Perhaps she had gone too far earlier, considering the way his length was twitching with need even beneath his briefs. Her hand unconsciously grazed the tent of his briefs and she was graced with what could only be described as a hiss from her boyfriend's lips. His hips moved to feel more of her hand against him._

_ Her lust was starting to get the better of her as she pulled his briefs off, revealing all of him in his pulsating, purple-peaked glory. Had this truly been the instrument of her virginity's demise last weekend? She considered it a massive undertaking in more ways than one._

_ She didn't realize that her boyfriend had sat upright and was getting even more of an eyeful of her. His eyes slowly danced about her curves and soon his hands followed. "Amy, please. I have to have you," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her lobe._

_ Amy giggled quietly. She knew she was already well lubricated from their earlier teasings, but would she be able to take all of him in? There was really only one way to find out. Besides, if she heard him say that he wanted her one more time, she just might explode all on her own._

_ Placing her hands on his shoulders, she straddled his lap once again, watching him watch her position herself above his need. But instead of immediately lowering her body onto him, she kissed him. This wasn't like one of their regular kisses. She'd never buried her tongue so deeply in his mouth and she was almost afraid that he might be offended. It only took him a moment to reciprocate, however, his long, low moan striking her pleasure center like a force ten hurricane._

_ Their reconnection proved easier than Amy expected, so there was no need to break their kiss. With the way Sheldon held her with one arm—his free arm helping prop himself upright on the middle of the bed—she wasn't sure if her lips would ever be permitted to part from his again._

_ She gasped into his mouth as she slowly spiraled her way down his length and then back up again. She heard him utter something, but it was difficult to understand. That spiraling motion felt so right that she did it again. "Oh, Sheldon. I love having you inside me," she found herself murmuring as she repeated the motions yet again and planted neater, less involved kisses upon his lips. She had to admit, she was feeling very coordinated today._

_ Her boyfriend finally abandoned their kisses as he lay back on the bed. Both of his hands had moved to her hips and his own hips began thrusting up in a frantic rhythm._

_ Another gasp escaped Amy. "Sheldon, slow down. We've got all night." Even though she said that, she was getting pretty close to the finish line, especially having him ram himself up into her with such enthusiasm._

_ "Oh, Amy. I can't. I've been thinking about this all week," Sheldon said breathlessly as he continued his attempts to sheath himself deeper inside her._

_ He'd lost control yet again because of her. That thought, combined with his frenzied motions, sent her right over the edge into that zone of ecstasy she hadn't been able to properly achieve since the last time they made love._

_ "Oh, Sheldon," she heard herself say as a second wave quickly engulfed her._

_ Her boyfriend moaned her name as he erupted inside her._

_ Amy smiled and let out a long sigh. Once she felt him beginning to soften inside her, she made a move to finally disconnect them, but he stopped her._

_ "Lie here a while," Sheldon said quietly. He pulled her down to him and put his arms around her._

_ Amy couldn't and wouldn't refuse, but having his spent member inside her was a little awkward. Besides, their collective fluids had to be making him just as uncomfortable as they were making her. "I'm not going very far."_

_ He simply sighed and held her and wouldn't let her go._

_ And after a few moments, she could feel him swelling inside her again._

* * *

...End Chapter 13.5...

a/n: Again, I'm not a writer of smut. It's really not my thing. With that said, I'd _like_ to be a writer of smut, but apparently I need more practice. The above story is more of my practice. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.

a/n: Chapter 14 of Concession is in the works.


	3. Lonely Woman's Redoubt 3

a/n: Alright, this one's a little less involved than the other two. It's Amy's erotic re-imagining of their DnD love spell. No, it has absolutely nothing to do with the last two chapters. This is a story all its own.

_**Concession: Lonely Woman's Redoubt**_

_**Chapter 20.5**_

_ Sheldon was staring down at the d20 and Amy could tell that he was wondering what to do next. They had removed each other's armor, yet were practically fully clothed in their under-armor. He'd pulled some rather admirable moves out of his hat, considering he didn't know much about intimacy. Amy was beginning to wonder where he was getting all of his information despite his lack of interest in the topic. Then again, the guy had watched a lot of movies over time and some of them were bound to have intimate scenes._

_ But it wasn't his turn. It was her turn and while she'd read plenty of romance novels and watched lots of romance movies, she couldn't be sure what might prompt Sheldon to completely end this little game they were playing._

_ She decided to play it safe for now. "I...kiss your neck...just above the collarbone. And I lick it. And I playfully nibble at it." There. She'd just been nibbled and now it was his turn to be nibbled. Innocent enough._

_ "Um...I...run my fingers through your hair? And then move them to your...," Sheldon began. A roll of the die and his answer was, "...eyes."_

_ (Damn those single digit numbers!) Amy thought. She shook her head. "Don't you think it's about time we ditch the die?"_

_ Sheldon finally looked up at her. "But this is how the game is played. Without the die, we're just...talking dirty to each other."_

_ Amy's face warmed and her eyes widened. "M-maybe we should try that."_

_ Sheldon looked at her strangely and furrowed his brow. "We're getting out of character here. Shouldn't we complete the game?"_

_ "Sorry. Sorry," Amy said. She took a deep breath. "Um...I push you down on the ground? And I...straddle your hips, slowly rocking my...pelvis against yours." She blushed deep red and couldn't look at her boyfriend. She knew she would scare him off if she used certain words, but she still felt as if she were jumping the gun with that last attack. "Uhhhh, what do you do?"_

_ There was a long silence and Amy was sure that Sheldon was finished. She'd crossed the line and she couldn't repair the resulting damage that had been done._

_ But to her surprise, he began to speak. "I...um...put my hands on your..." A roll of the die decided, "...hips? Hm. That's a little too convenient. Mayhap I should roll again."_

_ "No, no. It's fine. What else?" Amy beckoned, finally looking at her boyfriend. His eyes were fixed on his hands and she wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a slight flushing of his cheeks and ears. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part._

_ "Yes, well, my hands are on your hips and I...thrust my pelvis up to meet yours," Sheldon murmured._

_ "Wow. We're not even naked yet. Maybe we should finish removing our clothes," Amy suggested, her breathing a little erratic. "I slide off whatever under armor you're wearing and hope that you're willing to do the same to me." She watched as Sheldon's hand twitched._

_ Her boyfriend reached for the die and gave it a roll. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I remove the remainder of your garments."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ Sheldon looked toward the bedroom door, then back at the die. "Are you still on top of me? I image my...'arousal' is in the way."_

_ Amy grinned uncontrollably. "Are you aroused?"_

_ "Yes. W-well. My character is what I mean," Sheldon stammered still staring at the die._

_ "Let's not get out of character, here," Amy teased._

_ "I am in character. And my elven magic-user is a-aroused," Sheldon said, his statement losing volume with each word._

_ "I'm aroused too. Very aroused," Amy went on. "What should we do next?"_

_ "I'm not sure. I've never felt anything like this before," Sheldon said quietly._

_ Amy grinned again and almost couldn't contain her excitement. She wondered if he may have been feeling what his character was feeling. It was hard to tell since he wouldn't look at her. "Alright, I'll go next." She thought for a moment, then nodded to herself. "I take one of your hands and place it on the warm yearning between my legs."_

_ Sheldon gasped and finally looked at her. "What are you doing?"_

_ "Well, we can't leap straight into intimacy. This half-orc warrior is a virgin. Aside from countless nights of self-indulgence while thinking of you, she's never been explored down there before. You have to get me—her—ready."_

_ Sheldon blushed deep red from the collar of his shirt up to his ears. His eyes immediately darted back down to the die._

_ "Now, it's...it's warm and it's incredibly wet where your hand is. What do you do?" Amy explained. Had her boyfriend been able to look at her, he would have seen that her own blush was just as prominent as his._

_ "I...don't feel that this is an appropriate position. I think I should be on top," Sheldon murmured._

_ Amy gasped. Did this mean he was willing to take command of the situation? She picked up the die for the first time. "Fine. Let's see if you should be on top."_

_ Sheldon glanced up at her. "Alright. According to your accuracy, you'll need 15 or higher to stay where you are."_

_ "No problem. I've been rolling high numbers all night," Amy said with a grin. She rolled the die with confidence and was quickly awarded a one. She couldn't say that she was disappointed though. She wanted to see where Sheldon was going with this. "Well..., now what do you do?"_

_ "I...gently lay you down, exploring your warm folds with my fingers," Sheldon said slowly and quietly._

_ "Oh, my," Amy breathed. This was really happening. Well, it wasn't REALLY happening, but this was the most intimate situation in which they'd ever been involved. She heard rather than saw Sheldon roll the die and suddenly realized that her eyes were closed. She opened them only enough to spy one of Sheldon's fingers absently playing at his comforter._

_ "And I kiss your shoulder. What do you do?" Sheldon asked._

_ When she looked up at Sheldon again, she found that he was looking back at her, eyes half lidded. This time she couldn't take her eyes away. She was almost sure there was something there._

_ "I...run my hands along your abs and...I move against your fingers, begging for more," Amy said, a slight crack in her voice._

_ Sheldon's breathing hitched just before he said, "Oh, dear."_

_ "One of my hands dips down and lightly grazes your...arousal," Amy said, remembering that she didn't want her vocabulary to come off as too lewd._

_ There was a sudden change in Sheldon's breathing and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. His eyes darted back over his shoulder to the bedroom door, but she didn't miss the fact that they were terribly glazed as though he were about to cry._

_ Were things getting too out of hand for him to handle? Was he contemplating flight?_

_ Or maybe it was something else. She didn't want to drive him away screaming, but she had to know whether his reactions were from terror or from actual arousal. Then again, for Sheldon both could very well be the same thing. "What do you do?" she finally asked._

_ "Um...," was all Sheldon could say for a while._

_ She didn't want to push him. She was already more turned on than she'd ever been in her life. And he really was trying. Though she wasn't sure where that whole being on top thing went. She thought he planned to take control of the situation._

_ "I...carefully push a finger inside your most intimate place—" Sheldon began._

_ This caught Amy off guard, even though it was what she'd been waiting for. "Hoo," she owled involuntarily. Her whole body felt flushed and she'd long ago felt wetness building between her legs. It was her turn to shift uncomfortably on the bed. She wanted badly to simply go into the bathroom and finish herself off, but she was afraid of what she might miss if she interrupted the game._

_ "And after a moment I push another finger inside as well," Sheldon went on. "What do you do?"_

_ She couldn't help noticing that he hadn't touched the die that time. She wanted to bring it up, but she was once again afraid that she would interrupt a good thing. Things were steadily getting more and more uncomfortable for her, as her "lady trigger", so to speak, had grown painfully hard with the increased blood flow to that region._

_ "I move my hips to feel more of you inside me, but your fingers aren't enough. So I wrap my hand around the appendage I'd rather have placed there...," Amy said, amazed that she was able to say it without passing out from desire._

_ A little sound from Sheldon snapped her out of her own lust-filled haze. She gazed at him, astonished by what she saw. Her boyfriend's eyes were closed, his chest was heaving and his hands were on his lap clinched into fists and dangerously close to his private parts._

_ The pleasure center of Amy's brain was flooded with visions of their imaginary intimacy, making it harder and harder for her to sit still and do nothing. She had to find a way to relieve the pressure this situation had on her genitals._

_ Without bothering to ask permission, she slipped off one of her shoes and folded her leg under her so that the heel of her foot pressed against her love button. "What do you do?" she asked her boyfriend._

_ Sheldon had opened his eyes and was clearly confused by her new position, but he didn't object. "I...remove my fingers... And I carefully push my...arousal inside."_

_ Embarrassment had given way to desperation. Amy made sure that she was looking into her boyfriend's eyes when she swiveled her hips so that her heel rubbed deliciously against her private area. She gasped at the pleasurable sensation. "Feels so good," she whispered. "Keep going."_

_ He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away as he watched her body begin a slow rocking movement. "Amy, I..."_

_ "No, you have to stay in character. That's how the game is played," Amy murmured, amazed that she was still able to look at him. Her eyes wandered down to his hands, which seemed to be hiding some serious tenting at the crotch of his pants._

_ "Um, I...slowly pull myself out a few inches and then push...," Sheldon began, but he closed his eyes and held his breath._

_ Amy watched as the side of one of Sheldon's fingers moved up and down the tent in his pants and he shivered._

_ "...and then I push myself back inside," he went on, his finger moving up and down the rise in his pants once again._

_ She was mesmerized by his finger and she continued to rock against her heel, a little faster now. "I wrap my legs around your hips, begging you to thrust harder."_

_ Sheldon didn't even wait for her to ask what he would do next. "I thrust into you harder, faster."_

_ It was difficult keeping her eyes opened and fixed on her boyfriend when her movements were giving her such pleasure. And there was something about the fact that he had opened his eyes again and was watching her that made it even more erotic._

_ Apparently his own embarrassment went flying out the window. His hand fully took hold of the hardness beneath his pants and he began squeezing and stroking himself. _

_ Amy's own motions became more and more frenzied with each bob of Sheldon's hand. She wasn't sure how long she sat there watching her boyfriend, his breathing ragged, his eyes half-lidded and focused on her movements._

_ "Oh, Amy, I'm so close!" he moaned._

_ Even though she thought it was too soon, it was like he'd taken the words right out of her mouth. She heard herself make some kind of sound that should have been a moan, but it was more of a whimper as she continued rubbing herself against her heel. And all she could do was watch as Sheldon began quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. What was he doing now?_

_ Her hungry eyes gazed at his manhood as he whipped it out and started feverishly thrusting into his own hand. "Amy. Tissue. Hurry."_

_ She almost couldn't understand what he was talking about at first, but then it all made sense. She grabbed the box of tissues Sheldon kept on his nightstand and placed it on the bed in front of him._

_ Had she been a few seconds later, her boyfriend would have made his grand finish on his bedding. She wouldn't have minded seeing that. Instead, he grabbed a few tissues and exploded inside those instead. She watched as his body jerked with each spasm and he gave a quiet, satisfied sigh with each dissipating convulsion._

_ It was all enough to bring about her own end as she kept up her friction. Her lady parts all but trembled in the wake of her erotic euphoria. If just talking about the things they would do to each other did this, she could only imagine what would happen once they were really together._

* * *

...End Chapter 20.5...

a/n: Another attempt at steamy writing, even though this was a lot more tame than the last two. Please excuse any errors. I had to post it before I changed my mind. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.


End file.
